Gathering the Troops
Gathering the Troops is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of the game. It is the twenty-eighth case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot Following the prison murder and Hunter Whitehawk's transit into the police department's custody, the player went with Hunter and Leigh Tempest to Black Merrow, a nearby town. There, the duo found Hunter's father, Bernand Whitehawk with his skull smashed open. Hunter was sent back to the station with Jacob while the detectives investigated. Soon farmer William Putnam found a horse with bloodied hooves inside the town's stables, which was revealed to belong to William's son, Henry Putnam. Soon after, sheriff Edward Tomlinson attempted to arrest gangster Rupert Butler for the murder. In the end, the killer was revealed to be general store owner Olive Redwood. Upon accusation, Olive denied but then she cracked under the pressure, explaining that Bernand was a liar. She then said that Bernand was going to take her away from the boring town life and take her on adventures. However when she went to see him on the night they planned to leave, he viciously abused her and then raped her. Hurt and betrayed by his lies, she planned against him and then killed him with Henry's horse, hoping to throw blame on the Putnams. Judge Brighton sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Hunter then said that he never expected his father to be a sex offender. Hunter then told them that he would help them search for the missing weapons and never become a criminal ever again. The player and Leigh then talked to William, who said that he saw a couple of people hauling a crate in the street. They found it empty but a gunpowder stain with Edward's DNA. He then explained that he found the empty crate and left it there after he saw someone slip into the general store. There, they found a receipt with a note from Joseph September. Presuming Joseph was one of Ethan's relatives, they visited him in the morgue where he told them that Joseph was his father who had left him at a young age. After Major Lucas returned to the station with his brother following his vacation in Quebec, the team welcomed him back as they decided to look out for signs of a gang war. Summary Victim *'Bernand Whitehawk' (found with his skull pummeled) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Olive Redwood' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect eats cactus Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect wears cowboy boots Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect wears cowboy boots *The suspect eats cactus Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milk. *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer eats cactus. *The killer has scratches. *The killer is aged under 30 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Pitchfork) *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: Name; New Suspect: William Putnam) *Talk to William about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt; New Crime Scene: General Store) *Investigate General Store. (Clues: Broken Sign, Locked Box, Victim's Knife) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign Restored; New Suspect: Olive Redwood) *Talk to Olive Redwood about the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Gun Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Rupert Butler) *Interrogate Rupert Bulter about his gun inside the store. *Examine Victim's Knife. (Result: Slick Goo) *Analyze Slick Goo. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Horse; Attribute: The killer drinks milk) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clues: Horse, Faded Plaque, Pile of Hay) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Information Revealed; New Suspect: Henry Putnam) *Talk to Henry Putnam about his horse being used in a murder. (Attribute: Henry wears cowboy boots) *Examine Pile of Hay. (Result: Gun Holster) *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Sheriff's Identity; New Suspect: Edward Tomlinson) *Talk to Edward Tomlinson about the murder in his town. (Attribute: Edward wears cowboy boots) *Analyze Horse. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cactus; New Crime Scene: House Porch) *Investigate House Porch. (Clues: Locked Box, Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Message) *Confront Rupert Butler about his old friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Rupert eats cactus) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Box. (Result: Numbers Unraveled) *Analyze Box's Numbers. (12:00:00) *Talk to Olive Redwood about the garter the victim sent to her. (Attribute: Olive eats cactus and wears cowboy boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Store Counter. (Result: Broken Wood, Shredded Paper, Horseshoe) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Cowboy Statue) *Interrogate Henry Putnam about his broken cowboy statue. (Attribute: Henry wears cowboy boots) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Case File) *Examine Case File. (Result: Case Details Revealed) *Talk to Edward Tomlinson about the case he was building against the victim. (Attribute: Edward eats cactus, wears cowboy boots and drinks milk) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Horseshoe Threat. (09:00:00) *Talk to William Putnam about the horseshoe threat he sent. (Attribute: William eats cactus, wears cowboy boots and drinks milk, Henry drinks milk, Olive drinks milk) *Investigate Feed Trough. (Clues: Locked Box, Victim's Chain) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Stirrup) *Analyze Stirrup. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Victim's Chain. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (2/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (2/7) *Talk to William Putnam about what he knows about the missing weapons. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Town Street. (Result: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate Unlocked) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Clue: Gunpowder Sample) *Analyze Gunpowder Sample. (06:00:00) *Talk to Edward about his DNA on the crate. (Reward: Sheriff's Badge) *Investigate General Store. (Clue: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Details Revealed) *Talk to Ethan September about Joseph September. (Reward: Burger) *Welcome Major Lucas back from his vacation. *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge